Protecting personal data is of great concern, particularly with respect to network based transactions. This issue is particularly evident in the online purchase of physical goods. People often attempt to protect their personal data, such as their name, address, credit card data, etc., by paying cash to avoid sharing credit card data and using secondary or fake email addresses to prevent receiving spam email. However, with physical goods, unless a physical pick up is arranged, divulging of a buyer's name, and at the very least address, is a necessity that puts the buyer's personal data at risk.